


Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

by natalia_alianova_romanova_01



Series: Grantaire Needs Help [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Established Enjolras/Grantaire, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alianova_romanova_01/pseuds/natalia_alianova_romanova_01
Summary: Enjolras gets home late from the library while studying and gets an all-too familiar call from Grantaire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Grantaire Needs Help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021950
Kudos: 16





	Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not personally a drug addict, this is inspired by my own experiences with others who have abused drugs in the past. If anything isn't correct or is offensive, please let me know.

It was 2:45 am and Enjolras was finally getting home from the library after a grueling session of studying. Feeling exhaustion burn his eyes, he threw his backpack on the floor and barely bothered to take his outside clothes off. He climbed into his twin-sized bed and set his phone alarm for 6:30 with a defeated sigh. The school was in the midst of midterms and the collective stress had polluted the very air they breathed. It was only Wednesday but Enjolras had 3 midterms left. As he thought about this reality, he felt anxiety build up in his chest. Determined to get at least a little bit of sleep, he pulled the blanket up to his face. His roommate was snoring loudly, unbothered by the large amount of noise Enjolras had just made. He was slightly jealous that his roommate was able to go to sleep earlier. 

Finally getting comfortable in his bed, he closed his eyes, relieved that sleep was finally becoming his friend. Right as he was on the brink of sleep, he felt his phone vibrating by his shoulder. Annoyed by the sound of someone disrupting his desperately-needed sleep, he reached over with a groan and saw that Grantaire was calling him. Concerned that it might be an emergency, he woke up fully and shuffled across the room. He slowly closed the door and answered the phone, walking quickly to one of the study lounges in the hall. 

“What is it, babe? Is everything okay?” he asked quickly, opening the door to the study lounge and sitting down on one of the cold fake leather couches. 

“Oh yeah, everything’s good, great actually. I just found out that the dude who plays the cat in the Cat in the Hat movie also voices Shrek! Isn’t that wild?” Grantaire responded slowly, slurring his words along the way. 

Confused, he responded, “What? Is that what you called me about?”

“Yeah, I was watching the movie and noticed the cat’s voice was familiar. So I looked it up and yeah, it’s Shrek, baby,” Grantaire said, laughing at what he’d said. 

Enjolras knew this voice all too well. He’d gotten several calls similar to this one in the past. He wasn’t a stranger to Grantaire’s stoned calls. However, right now, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. He had midterms to study for and he’d been awake for far too long. “Are you high right now?”

Grantaire chuckled and said, “Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“R, I don’t have time for this. I was at the library studying since 6 pm yesterday. I just got home and I was finally about to go to sleep when you woke me up with this bullshit. I thought it was an emergency, but no, you just wanted to tell me something that most people already know,” Enjolras snapped, letting his annoyance get the best of him. 

“Wait are you mad at me?”

“Of course I’m fucking mad at you! I panicked in the middle of the night because I thought something crazy was happening, but no, you’re just high. Like you always are.”

“That isn’t true, I am not always high,” Grantaire said defensively. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right, sometimes you’re drunk!”

“Don’t bring that up to me again! I’m tired of you constantly calling me a drunk and a pothead! I am not any of those things, I’m tired of the lecture!”

Enjolras chuckled and said, “Oh you’re tired of me lecturing you about something that we both know to be true? Well I’m tired of you only wanting me when you’re intoxicated in some way. You drunk text me, call me when you’re stoned, and you can barely get it up without something in your system-”

“I thought I’d cheer you up in the middle of your midterms but I guess you don’t want that! I am so fucking sorry for trying to make you laugh,” Grantaire argued emotionally. He hated hearing Enjolras get upset in general, but he hated when they got into an argument. Enjolras often let his anger get the best of him and he says venomous things he ends up regretting. Most of the time, though, Enjolras was able to control his temper and his sharp tongue. But his exhaustion and stress levels lowered his ability to monitor the things he was saying to his beloved. 

“You know what? I can’t do this!” Enjolras shouted. He hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. He was shaking with anger and felt hot tears form in his eyes. He loved Grantaire with every fiber of his being but he couldn’t stop worrying about him. He just wanted Grantaire sober and happy. He understood that Grantaire had issues that maybe he wasn’t even aware of, but he just wanted his boyfriend to be content and truly happy. Grantaire was many things, but an addict was a title Enjolras wanted him to abandon. He yearned for this reality and it hurt his chest to think about. 

It wasn’t easy on Enjolras to love Grantaire this way. Since the beginning of his time at the Les Amis Club, Grantaire had shown up intoxicated in some way. In fact, Enjolras met him at one of Combeferre’s end-of-semester parties and he was heavily intoxicated. Grantaire claimed his drinking was a way to socialize and have a good time. Then, when he started smoking weed, he said it was for his back pain he suffered from due to his scoliosis. However, Grantaire had begun to experiment with harder drugs such as molly, which was almost unavoidable since he’d been heavily involved in the club scene at the university. Enjolras often took care of him during these times, helping him back to his dorm after a particularly crazy night. Enjolras was there when he was too drunk to stand, too high that he was throwing up, and during all the hangovers/come downs. It only got worse when they started to date because Enjolras was also there when Grantaire took these drugs. Despite Enjolras’ many pleas, Grantaire continued to use drugs. It especially hit a hard place when Grantaire dropped out of school because he could no longer afford school due to his drug habit taking away all his funds. 

Enjolras dried his tears and walked back to his dorm room. He climbed back into bed and stared at the ceiling. He thought about Grantaire and his anxieties around the situation made him lose even more precious sleep. He knew it had reached a boiling point and something had to happen. Either Enjolras ends it or Grantaire gets help. He decided these worries and stressors would be better suited for the morning when he could talk to Combeferre about everything.


End file.
